Black Rain 1
by ReaYoonJae
Summary: Diperkosa kemudian hamil. Peristiwa pahit yang Kim Jaejoong alami belasan tahun lalu saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah yang berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam harus terulang kembali dan kemudian membawanya pada pilihan yang rumit, antara cinta dan hubungan sedarah. YUNJAE


Title : **Black Rain**

Cast : DB5K n Oc

Pairing : YunJae – YooSu

Rate : PG – NC

Genre : **Romance, drama, hurt, Incest, Mpreg**

Author : Andrea Yoonjae

Happy Reading ^o^

* * *

Korean University memang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi Universitas unggulan. Sudah banyak melahirkan almamater yang membanggakan. Puluhan ribu mahasiswa mengenyam pendidikan di tempat itu. Bangungannya besar-besar. Menjulang tinggi di areah yang begitu luas.

Mobil mewah itu sudah berhenti di tempat parkir. Berjejer dengan kendaraan-kendaraan mewah lainnya. Seorang pria tampan turun. Kaca mata hitam menghiasi matanya. Menyamarkan mata kecilnya dari pandangan orang. Kulit kecoklatannya ditutupi kemeja dan celana jeans. Tubuhnya nyaris sempurna. Otot-otot halus di sekitar dada menamba daya tarik dan sisi maskulin pria itu.

Saat langkah kakinya menjejak lantai pada koridor kampus. Setiap mata yang berpapasan dengan dia, seperti tak berkedip. Para pria irih. Dan para wanita merasakan degupan kencang di dada. Sosoknya memang nyaris sempurna. Tampan dan kaya. Tak sedikit gadis yang mengutarakan perasaan mereka padanya. Ada juga secara diam-diam mengamati ketampanannya. Tetapi tak satupun dari sekian pengagumnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati Yunho. Belum pernah membuatnya merasakan debaran menggila dalam dada. Pernah ada seorang gadis yang memberikannya cokelat valentine, serta menuliskan isi hatinya pada selembar kertas di dalam kotak itu. Yunho malah mengembalikan lagi cokelat itu. Dan yang lebih parah, Yunho merobek kertas pengakuan itu menjadi kecil-kecil di depan gadis itu. Yunho memang bisa dikatakan kejam, dingin, dan mungkin juga tak menyertakan perasaan dalam setiap tindakannya. Tapi semua itu tak membuat pengagum-pengagumnya berhenti untuk menggilainya. Selalu ada saja yang sakit hati. Ada saja yang airmatanya harus jatuh. Ada saja yang dipermalukan.

* * *

"hyung…"

Satu panggilan yang cukup kuat segera membuat yunho menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sahabatnya yang

bernama Changmin sedang melangkah mendekatinya. Yunho memposisikan kepalanya kesemula saat Changmin sudah duduk di depannya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Agak tak mengerti mengapa sahabat sekaligus juniornya ada di sini. Changmin adalah siswa di sekolah menengah; dan aneh jika pada jam yang seharusnya dia berada di sekolah tapi ternyata ada bersamanya di cafeteria kampus.

"kau tidak sekolah?"Tanya Yunho.

"aku sedang malas bersekolah"jawab Changmin. Enteng dan tanpa beban. Padahal bersekolah adalah keharusan bagi setiap orang untuk memulai masa depan. Tentu bagi Changmin masa depannya akan tetap benderang walau dia tak serius sekolah. Orangtua Changmin memiliki bisnis yang tak sedikit di Korea. Mulai dari perusahaan Telekomunikasi sampai bisnis _Real estate _adalah kepunyaan keluarga Shim.

"alasanmu selalu saja seperti itu"balas Yunho. Jadi seperti menggurui Changmin. Padahal mereka hampir sama. Yunho juga sering membolos sewaktu di sekolah menengah. Dan saat Yunho di perguruan tinggi, membolos juga merupakan hal lama jika kebosanan melanda. Terlebih saat rasa ingin itu meyerang tubuhnya.

Changmin tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Yunho barusan. Walau itu terdengar mengguruinya, tapi dia sudah terbiasa. Yunho dan lainnya yang memang lebih tua darinya sering berkata seperti itu saat dia beralasan mengapa membolos sekolah.

"Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung di mana? Aku tak melihatnya"kata Changmin.

"mereka sama sepertimu. Sudah dua hari ini tak pernah datang"sahut Yunho. Pria ini mengambil gelas jusnya kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut, tapi gerakannya terhenti. Sebuah suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Yunho –ah"

Yunho menyimpan gelasnya ke atas meja. Kemudian melihat pemilik suara itu. Ternyata salah satu gadis yang menggilainya berdiri di sebelahnya. Seperti biasa tatapan dingin dan tak bersahabat memancar dari wajahnya. Tak ada senyuman untuk membalas sapaan lembut itu. Bagi gadis itu ini memang bukan hal baru. Sudah banyak kali terjadi yang seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa tak membuat gadis-gadis ini tak kapok. Malah semakin gencar untuk sekedar mendapatkan balasan dari sapaan mereka. Pria dingin berkesan misterius; ini merupakan slaah satu daya tarik bagi para gadis. Misterius membuat banyak gadis penasaran.

"Changmin –ah, sebaiknya kita pergi"

Dan akan seperti ini selalu. Yunho pergi begitu saja tanpa balasan atau apapun yang dapat membuat hati gadis itu berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam meratapi kepergian pria yang mereka idolakan.

* * *

"hyung, bukankah kau sangat keterlaluan tadi? Aku bisa melihat wajah gadis tadi seperti sangat sedih" Changmin mengomentari kejadian di cafeteria tadi. Dia dan Yunho sudah duduk di salah satu café di tengah kota Seoul.

"aku sangat tidak tertarik pada orang yang terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya terhadapku"

"memangnya tadi itu dia sedang menunjukkan perasaannya padamu, hyung?"

Yunho mengangguk percaya diri. Tentu saja seperti itu. Yunho terlalu tahu bagaimana gelagat gadis-gadis di kampusnya ketika berpapasan atau menegurnya saat bertemu. Sudah sangat tahu.

"kau tidak tertarik? Sungguh? Bukankah dia cukup cantik?"

Yunho memasang pematik ke sebatang Malrboro yang sudah diselipkan di antara bibirnya. Kemudian menghisap rokok itu, membuat lekukan cukup dalam pada kedua pipinya. Semburan asap keluar dari mulut dan sebagian meluncur dari hidungnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat keren.

"aku tak tertarik"jawab Yunho.

"hyung, kau tak akan mendapat pasangan jika seperti itu" komentar Changmin. Jadi seperti menasehati Yunho. Changmin memang tahu selama ini Yunho tak sekalipun memiliki kekasih, atau sedang dekat dengan seseorang.

"tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan pasangan. Hanya belum sekarang" Yunho mencoba memberi pembelaan pada dirinya. Dia begitu tampan dan memiliki segalanya. Pasangan tentu sangat mudah untuk didapat, seperti mendapatkan hal-hal lainnya.

"aku pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang berkenan di hatiku"

"kau bilang tidak menyukai gadis yang terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya terhadapmu. Lalu hyung bisa tahu bagaimana kalau dia juga memilik rasa yang sama?"

"tentu saja aku akan tahu"

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

Jadinya perdebatan ringan membahas masalah yang sebenarnya sepeleh. Gadis. Gadis. Gadis.

Mata kecilnya terpenjam. Ditutup kuat-kuat. Menahan sensasi kenikmatan yang sedang menjalari persendiannya. Kulit kecoklatannya basah dengan keringat. Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, serta menggelingjang tak karuan. Nafasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal. Yunho baru saja menapaki 'surga'.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuknya benar-benar mengembalikan kekuatan. Bungkusan kecil itu masih dipegangnya erat-erat. Seperti belum terpuaskan walau tak pil-pil kecil di sana. Yunho kemudian bangun dari ranjang.

Keringat masih mengucur dari pori-pori. Nafas juga masih tak beraturan. Yunho perlahan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Menyegarkan kembali kepala dan seluruh badannya. Sensasi tadi sungguh merupakan sensasi kenikmatan yang tiada duanya. Saat butiran _ecstacy _itu masuk ke tubuh, sengatan aliran listrik berpadu dengan rasa nikmat langsung menyergap tubuh. Mengunci seluruh persendian dengan rasa itu. Membuat tubuh melonjak-lonjak girang, tak tahan dengan rasa memabukkan dari asap itu.

Jung yunho sudah tiga tahun ini menjadi pemakai narkotika jenis _ecstacy, mariyuana_. Semenjak pergaulannya meluas dengan mengenal Park Yoochun. Pria tampan yang kemudian menjadi sahabat baiknya, membawa Yunho memasuki dunia yang penuh kenikmatan. Saat itu Yunho baru saja masuk ke sekolah menengah. Pada awalnya Yunho adalah anak yang baik. Namun seiring waktu Yunho sering menghabiskan malam-malam panjangnya di diskotik. Tak hanya menenggak alcohol, tapi juga menelan _ecstacy_, menghisap rokok yang sudah diselipkan _mariyuana_. Inilah satu sisi dari Yunho yang tidak diketahui orang banyak. Tidak diketahui gadis-gadis penggilanya di kampus. Tidak juga diketahui orangtua dan adiknya. Hanya dirinya, Park Yoochun, dan dua sahabatnya yang lain. Kim Junsu. Shim Cahngmin.

* * *

Satu tepukan di punggungnya membuat Yunho tak jadi meneguk martininya. Dia menyimpan lagi gelas kecil itu pada meja bar, kemudian melihat ke samping. Ada Yoochun duduk menyebelah dengannya.

"Hei.." Sapah Yoochun padanya. Pria itu memesan sebotol vodka.

"dari tadi?"tanyanya pula. Bartender menyimpan botol vodka itu di meja depan Yoochun. Pria ini langsung meneguknya.

"lumayan"Sahut Yunho, kemudian melanjutkan menenggak alkoholnya.

Yunho dan Yoochun memang sering berada di klab malam. Menaklukan malam dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka. Kebiasaan yang mereka anggap sebagai surga. Di klab ini mereka pertama kali bertemu. Yang kemudian menjadikan mereka berdua sahabat baik. Tidak hanya mereka, ada juga seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan seorang lagi berwajah manis. Pria berwajah manis itu adalah kekasih Yoochun. Sudah lima tahun ini hidup bersama disebuah apartmen mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Mereka berempat adalah kumpulan orang-orang dengan latar belakang memiliki kehidupan mewah dan tak kekurangan apapun barang sedetik. Apapun yang mereka mau, hanya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya. Orangtua mereka merupakan pebisnis yang berpengaruh di Korea.

Yunho lahir di Gwangju yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Dia anak satu-satunya laki-laki dan yang paling sulung. Dia mempunyai seorang adik perempuan. Berbeda beberapa tahu darinya. Adiknya cantik. Wajah mereka juga hampir mirip. Dan mungkin lebih cocok dinamakan kembar. Ayah Yunho memiliki berbagai bisnis di Korea. Ibunya wanita yang sangat cantik. Masih terlihat muda diusia yang sekarang. Beberapa butik kenamaan di Seoul adalah milik ibunya. Tak mengherankan jika penampilan ibunya selalu sedap dipandang mata. Keluarga Jung memang keluarga terpandang di Korea. Bisnis-bisnis keluarga Jung merupakan salah satu dari sekian bisnis yang menguntungkan bagi perekonomian di sana. Kehidupan Yunho dan adiknya juga selalu terkesan mewah. Ke mana-mana menggunakan kendaraan. Hidup dengan gelimpangan materi sejak mata mereka melihat bagaimana dunia ini.

Park Yoochun. Ayahnya memiliki bisnis perhotelan diberbagai Negara di Asia. Ibunya seorang designer ternama di Korea. Sudah menghasilkan koleksi-koleksi elegan dan menjadi trend dikalangan atas. Dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan tinggal di Amerika. Hingga kembali lagi ke Korea. Menyelesaikan sekolah menengah, kemudian melanjutkan perkuliahan di Korean University. Dan kemudian bertemu dengan kekasihnya saat berlibur ke Jepang. Jatuh cinta. Melalui banyak hari dan menghasilkan banyak kebiasaan baru untuk emreka jalani berdua. Di antaranya memakai obat-obatan. Yoochun memiliki satu adik laki-laki bernama Park Yoohwan. Tampan tapi tak lebih tampan darinya. Yoochun sendiri dikenal sebagai pria dengan senyuman paling menggoda. Inilah yang membuat Yoochun sangat popular di klab juga tak kalah popular dengan Yunho di kampus.

"Junsu tak datang?" Tanya Yunho. Pemuda tampan ini menyimpan gelasnya lagi di atas meja. Kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya lebih menghadap pada Yoochun. Mata kecilnya menemukan sesosok pria duduk di sebelah Yoochun. sesaat dia hampir tak mengedipkan matanya. Seolah terpanah dengan pria itu.

"dia bilang sedang malas"jawab Yoochun.

Matanya juga melihat pada Yunho. Dan mendapati sorot mata Yunho tak sedang tertuju padanya, melainkan pada seorang di belakangnya? Sontak Yoochun memalingkan kepalanya ke samping. Mengikuti arah mata Yunho. Memang benar kalau sahabatnya itu ternyata sedang memandangi pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hyung.." Panggil Yoochun pada pria itu.

Pria di sebelahnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuhkan gelas itu ke bibir merahnya. Kepalanya memutar menatap wajah Yoochun.

"hm?" gumam pria itu.

"kenalkan ini temanku"

Yunho juga tersentak kaget saat mengetahui kalau mata pria yang sedari tadi diamatinya sudah menatapnya. Sepasang mata besar yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Membawa mata kecilnya sampai ke dasar.

"Jung Yunho"

"Kim Jaejoong"

Waktu seperti berhenti.

Keduanya bersalaman. Saling menjabat tangan dengan lembut. Sentuhan terlembut yang pernah Yunho rasakan seumur hidupnya. Sengatan panas dingin dengan cepat menjalar dari telapak tangan, menuju lengan, dan terus menggila sampai ke dadanya. Dan bagi Kim Jaejoong sesuatu yang seperti sangat mendebarkan sekaligus membahagiakan menusuk raganya. Tidak tahu ada apa dan mengapa. Rasanya begitu mengenal dan mendamba sentuhan ini.

"Jaejoong hyung adalah kakak sepupuhnya Junsu" Yoochun menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

Suara Yoochun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Dengan agak salah tingkah dia membalikkan lagi posisi duduknya ke depan. Terus terang baru kali ini Yunho merasakan sesuatu menggelitik hatinya saat bertemu, bertatap mata, dan bersentuhan dengan seseorang. Terlebih orang itu adalah laki-laki. Bahkan pada gadis-gadis yang menyukainya pun tak pernah dia merasakan perasaan menggila seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang. Walaupun tak ada sentuhan yang berarti, tapi mampuh membuatnya terpesona.

"baru kembali dari Paris"

Yoochun terus menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Dan itu sebenarnya yang ingin Yunho ketahui. Apa saja yang dikatakan Yoochun sangat menguntungkan baginya. Yunho jadi tahu mengapa selama bertahun-tahun ini menjalin persahabatan dengan Junsu, dan baru kali ini dirinya bertemu dengan kakak sepupuh sahabatnya itu.

"Oh…" Yunho menanggapi perkataan Yoochun. Mulutnya berbentuk menjadi seperti huruf 'O'.

"aku ke toilet dulu"

Suara lembut yang di dengar Yunho tadi kembali mengalun. Hanya beberapa kata sederhana tapi bagi Yunho terdengar seperti sebuah syair indah di telinganya. Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Jemarinya bermain-main di bibir gelas. Seulas senyuman keluar dari bibirnya. Yunho tak mengerti dengan tingkahnya ini.

Yoochun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Pria ini kembali focus pada minumannya setelah kakak sepupuh Junsu itu berlalu dari konter bar. Matanya kini tertuju pada Yunho yang kelihatan aneh. Dengan sengaja Yoochun membuat suaranya seperti orang yang sedang batuk.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya yunho. Senyumannya sudah meredah, berganti dengan mimik agak khawatir menatap Yoochun. Sahabatnya itu kembali batuk.

"seharunya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" jawab Yoochun. Dia mengulang lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"eh?" Yunho memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri barusan?"Tanya Yoochun.

"Mwo?"

"Aku mengerti"

"eh?" Yunho terus saja tak bisa mengerti dengan perkataan yoochun. Dia semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Yoochun tersenyum penuh arti ke Yunho. Menyiratkan sesuatu yang rasanya terlalu bodoh untuk Yunho tak bisa mengerti.

"Dia tinggal bersama kami. Kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu kau datang saja" ucap Yoochun. Senyuman penuh artinya terus mengembang. Seakan ingin menggodai sahabatnya itu.

Yunho akhirnya bisa memahamai maksud Yoochun. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sebetulnya tak gatal. Salah tingkah. Gugup. Perasaan yang baru sekali ini Yunho rasakan.

Apa ini jatuh cinta?

* * *

Tak perlu melewatkan banyak hari bagi Yunho untuk benar-benar bertandang ke apartmen Yoochun dan Junsu. Dan tujuan utamanya hanya satu; melihat lagi wajah Jaejoong. mendengar lagi suara lembut Jaejoong. Ah, Jung Yunho memang sedang dilanda perasaan jatuh cinta.

Yunho merasakan dadanya berdebar hebat. Padahal dia masih berdiri di luar menunggu pintu besar di depannya terbuka. Dan saat ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi apartmen di dadanya semakin tak karuan saat pintu bercat putih itu dibuka. Seseorang yang sejak semalam menghiasi alam sadar dan dunia mimpinya berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Jung Yunho.. ?"

Suara bagai alunan simponi itu kembali terekam pada indera pendengarannya. Seketika debaran yang tadi Yunho rasakan memuncak. Yunho jadi tersenyum gugup. Salah tingkah. Dan tahu apa lagi kata yang dapat mengekspresikan keadaannya.

"Masuklah.."

Yunho masih berada dalam keterpakuan saat Jaejoong kembali mengalunkan suara merdunya. Senyuman manis yang terulas di bibirnya, nyaris membuat Yunho hilang 'kesadaran' -nya. Yunho lalu mengikuti Jaejoong masuk ke dalam. Kemudian duduk pada sofa di ruang tengah. Sungguh tidak asing baginya duduk di situ. Berada di ruangan itu. Tapi semua terasa jadi lain ketika ada Jaejoong bersamanya.

"Yoochun dan Junsu sedang keluar" kata Jaejoong, kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Oh" gumam Yunho.

Dadanya semakin berdebar saat tahu bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di apartmen ini. Apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan? Atau sekedar saling bertanya. Ah… Yunho hampir pusing. Belum pernah dia kehabisan perbendaharaan kata seperti saat ini. Yunho tak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Dia yang begitu keren dan digilai banyak gadis, berubah seperti es bersama Jaejoong. Dingin, keras, membatu, tak bisa malakukan apapun.

"Kau sekampus dengan Yoochun dan Junsu?"

Seperti ini, saat Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mulut Yunho seakan terkunci. Bukan tak ingin menanggapi. Tapi tak bisa karena kegugupan yang meyerangnya begitu kuat. Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Seperti bocah kecil yang menuruti perkataan orangtuanya.

"Ternyata dugaanku memang benar"

"Hm?" Tanya Yunho. Walau hanya dengan mengguman, tapi sudah lebih baik daripada hanya mengandalkan gerakan kepala.

"Usiamu. Aku jadi merasa sangat tua bersama kalian"

"Eh? Memangnya usiamu berapa?" Yunho akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan perkataan dari mulutnya. Dia agak penasaran juga dengan usia Jaejoong. Memang Jaejoong terlihat lebih tua darinya, tapi tidak menampakan perbedaan yang cukup jauh.

"Tiga lima"

Yunho membelalakan mata kecilnya. Usianya dan usia Jaejoong terpaut sangat jauh. Enam belas tahun. "Benarkah?"tanyanya pula.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berdiri dari sofa. "Kau mau minum?" dia menawari Yunho alcohol.

Yunho mengulangi lagi angkah 35 di otaknya. Perbedaan usia yang sangat jauh. Tapi untuk perasaan cinta, ukuran usia bukan penghalang bagi seseorang terus menumbuhkan bunga-bunga asmara dalam dada.

"Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung?" Tanya Yunho saat sudah kembali duduk bersamanya.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang baru saja akan menuangkan isi botol alcohol itu ke gelas mereka. Dia melihat pada Yunho. Sesaat tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong saja. Kedengaraannya sangat aneh kalau kau memanggilku hyung.."

"Jaejoong… Seperti itu?"Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

* * *

Sudah bergelas-gelas yang diteguk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dalam hal minum, Jaejoong bisa dikatakan hebat. Sebotol untuk berdua tentu tak mampu membuat kesadarannya hilang. Walau tubuhnya terasa menghangat, tapi otaknya masih dapat berpikir dengan sempurna. Lain lagi dengan Yunho. Kali ini rasanya sangat mabuk. Kepalanya sudah berputar-putar merasa pusing. Yunho juga lebih membuat tubuhnya bersandar pada sofa. Kepalanya sengaja diposisikan miring untuk lebih leluasa memandangi Jaejoong.

Apa saja yang dilakukan pria itu. Gerakan tangannya saat menuangkan alcohol ke gelas. Sentuhan gelas itu dengan bibirnya. Kemudian gerakan lidah Jaejoong menjilati permukaan bibir Jaejoong. Bibir kemerahan yang melipat. Apa saja seakan begitu erotis di pandangan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku menyukaimu"

Jaejoong hampir saja menyemburkan isi dalam mulutnya. Apa ini? Apa yang dikatakan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong menyimpan gelasnya ke meja. Mata besar Jaejoong memandangi Yunho. Pria ini mungkin tidak sadar dengan ucapannya. Yunho jelas sedang mabuk. Pikir jaejoong.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menyukaimu"kata Yunho, lagi.

Perlahan Yunho menggerakan kepalanya lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong. Mencoba untuk menyatuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir menggoda milik Jaejoong. Tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong berdiri dari sofa. Padangan mata besar yang tajam terarah dengan sempurna pada Yunho.

Tak ada kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Dia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho. Meninggalkan Yunho dalam keterpakuan dengan ungkapan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

Hari berikutnya tak membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menemui Jaejoong. Meski pada kenyataannya ungkapan perasaan yang dia utarakan semalam tak mendapat balasan, tapi Yunho tak mudah untuk menyerah. Kakinya sudah berhenti tepat di depan lift. Yunho cepat masuk saat pintu lift itu terbuka. Kemudian jemarinya menekan angkah 7. Membayangkan akan bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong membuat debaran di dadanya mulai terasa.

Pintu lift sudah terbuka dan telah membawa Yunho ke lantai 7 di mana apartmen Yoochun dan Junsu berada. Dan di mana dia bisa menemukan Jaejoong. Baru saja Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift, sosok yang ada dalam pikirannya sudah berdiri tetap di hadapannya. Seketika perasaan gugup kembali menerjang Yunho.

"Oh.. Kim Jaejoong…"

Namun pria yang namanya disebut tadi tak sedikitpun menanggapi. Dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Masuk ke lift dan benar-benar hilang.

Yunho tercengang. Ini bukan bayangan yang asing lagi padanya. Sudah berkali-kali terjadi. Hanya yang menjadi

pembeda adalah sekarang dirinya yang mengalami. Mungkin seperti yang Yunho rasakan sekarang, bagaimana yang dirasakan gadis-gadis di kampusnya saat Yunho mengabaikan mereka.

* * *

"Ada apa dengamu, hyung?"

Suara Changmin menginterupsi perdebatan dalam otak Yunho. Pria tampan ini mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi dia tundukkan. Bebarapa jam lalu saat dirinya diabaikan Jaejoong, Yunho segera menelepon Changmin dan mengajak Changmin ke klab. Minum-minum.

"Hyung, kau kelihatannya sudah sangat mabuk"

Changmin mencoba menghalangi gerakan tangan Yunho yang baru saja akan menuangkan martini ke gelas kosongnya. Wajah Yunho memang sudah memerah. Begitu juga dengan mata kecilnya yang terlihat lebih sayu, bahkan hampir tertutup saat Yunho memandanginya tadi.

"Dia.. Orang itu membuat hatiku sakit"

Dengan terbata-bata Yunho coba bicara. Meski terdengar lebih kepada racauan tak jelas di telinga Changmin. Sahabatnya ini tentu tak tahu ada apa? Dan siapa orang yang dimaksudkan Yunho.

"Dia membuatku sakit" Yunho barkata lagi, dan seterusnya mengulang perkataannya pada Changmin. Seolah meminta Changmin untuk menanggapi setiap racauan yang keluar.

"Kau sudah mabuk hyung, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang"

Changmin yang akan membantu Yunho berdiri, jadi mengurungkan niatnya saat Yunho menepis tangannya dari pundak Yunho. Kemudian Changmin hanya membiarkan Yunho pergi, entah pulang atau kemana. Tapi mengingat kondisi Yunho yang sudah mabuk berat, Changmin akhirnya mengikuti Yunho.

* * *

Hawa di dalam klab berbeda sekali dengan suasana di luar. Di luar sana butiran air begitu deras berjatuhan dari langit; Membuat setiap tubuh menggigil saat bersentuhan dengannya. Sementara di dalam sini, tempat di mana Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu duduk, suasana hangat dan cenderung panas lebih dominan. Mungkin gerakan-gerakan, dan hentakkan musik disco penyebab utamanya. Kerumunan di belakang mereka memang begitu sesak. Seperti tak ada lagi celah untuk berjalan. Begitu juga dengan panggung-panggung di beberapa sudut klab; Semuanya nyaris tak menyisahkan tempat kosong. Pria, wanita berbagai usia saling menghayutkan dengan kebolehan masing-masing.

"bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa sudah memikirkan untuk menikah? Umurmu sudah tak muda lagi"

Tanya Yoochun setelah meneguk habis sisa Vodkanya. Mereka tadi memang sedang membicarakan rencana Yoochun dan Junsu untuk menikah di luar negeri.

Kim Jaejoong meneguk lagi sisa alkoholnya sebelum menanggapi Yoochun, kemudian menyimpan botol tak berisi itu ke meja lagi. Napas beratnya berhembus berkali-kali. Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak dirinya melakukan 'kesalahan' itu dan sampai sekarang dia tak pernah menjalani sebuah hubungan. Terlebih saat kemarin ada seorang pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan baginya. Jaejoong tentu masih merasakan sulit untuk memulai semuanya. Sulit untuk membuka hatinya kembali. Masa lalu masih membelenggunya ke dalam dunia mimpi. Dia belum sepenuhnya siap menghadapi dunia nyata. Memang benar perkataan Yoochun tadi; usianya sudah bukan remaja lagi, dan seharusnya Jaejoong sudah memiliki pasangan dan membangun sebuah keluarga seperti rencana pasangan di sebelahnya ini.

"Aku merasa masih sangat muda"sahut Jaejoong, tak terima dengan pernyataan Yoochun tadi.

"Aishh… Apa 35 menurut hyung masih muda?"

Jaejoong mengangguk percaya diri. Usia 35 menurutnya tidaklah terlalu tua, bukan juga muda. Hanya saja diusia yang seperti ini membuatnya lebih dewasa.

"Junsu –ah, dia pasti membuatnya kesusahan setiap hari.."kata Jaejoong, segaja meledek Yoochun. Sahabatnya itu tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Junsu. pria manis di sebelah Yoochun langsung menunduk malu; Ada rona kemerahan di sekitar pipinya.

"Hyung, kau selalu mengulangi perkataanmu itu" kata Junsu, wajahnya menahan malu dengan semburat merah yang terlalu jelas walau penerangan ruangan itu tak terlalu hidup.

Sewaktu mereka baru datang di klab ini, Jaejoong menanyakan apa saja dan bagaimana perkembangan hubungan adiknya itu setelah hampir tiga tahun ini mereka tak bertemu. Dan jawaban mengejutkan sekaligus membuat Jaejoong mendecakkan lidah keluar dari Yoochun. Kekasih sepupuhnya itu mengatakan kalau hubungan percintaan mereka sangat mengesankan, dan soal 'kehangatan' hampir setiap hari mereka bagi.

"Hyung jangan menggodai Junsu terus" kata Yoochun juga, membela Junsu tapi malah membuat Junsu semakin memerah. Junsu kemudian mencubit lengan Yoochun.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan tingkah pasangan di sebelahnya.

"aku mau ke toilet"katanya. Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk.

Dia baru saja akan berdiri dari duduknya, ketika tubuh seorang pria menabraknya. Jaejoong kaget kemudian mengusap lengannya. Sementara pria yang menabraknya tak menyadari sama sekali perbuatannya. Lelaki itu terus melangkah walau agak gontai dan jadinya terlihat akan jatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong mendengus kesal, tubuh pria tadi lebih besar darinya, dan rasanya sedikit menyakitkan.

"Yoochun hyung.. Junsu hyung…"

Yoochun dan Junsu lagi-lagi serempak menengok saat suara yang mereka kenal terdengar. "Shim Changmin. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Junsu pula.

Changmin ikut duduk di tempat Jaejoong duduk tadi. "Aku bersama Yunho hyung"

"Eh? Lalu di mana dia?"Tanya Yoochun.

"Mungkin ke toilet, aku melihatnya menabrak pria yang duduk di sini tadi" jawab Changmin, jarinya menunjuk kursi bar yang sedang dia duduki.

"Eh? Aku tak melihatnya" kata Junsu. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau tadi Yunho lewat di belakang mereka dan sempat bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho hyung sangat mabuk. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya. Dari tadi dia terus meracau mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti" kata Changmin panjang lebar. Menjelaskan keadaan Yunho barusan. Memang hanya perkiraan saja bagi Changmin, tapi melihat gelagat aneh Yunho, cukup jelas untuk Changmin menyimpulkan kalau Yunho sedang jatuh cinta, dan ditolak.

* * *

Tepat di depan wastafel, mata Jaejoong menangkap lelaki yang menabraknya tadi. Pria itu sedang membungkukkan badannya dengan wajah yang hampir tenggelam di wastafel. Sepertinya sedang muntah. Mata Jaejoong bisa mengenali siapa orang itu. Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya meski suara-suara seperti orang muntah begitu terdengar. Dia langsung saja masuk ke salah satu stal. Selang beberapa saat ketika Jaejoong keluar, Yunho masih di sana dengan posisi yang sama persis ketika saat dia masuk. Jaejoong jadi merasa prihatin. Dan akhirnya melangkah mendekati lelaki itu.

"Gwencahana?"tanyanya.

Yunho yang ditanya tak menyahut, hanya bunyi keran dan air yang mengucur untuk membasahi wajah pria itu yang terdengar.

"Gwencahana?"Tanya Jaejoong lagi, memastikan Yunho baik-baik saja. Walau kenyataannya memang tak baik-baik saja. Sedari tadi Yunho terus memuntahkan isi perutnya. Mungkin dia sangat mabuk.

Yunho masih tak memberi jawaban apa-apa, malah mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Jaejoong. Sorot mata kecilnya bagaikan mata musang yang memandang lekat mangsanya. Jaejoong terpanah, merasa tenggelam ke dalam telaga kecil itu. Terus terang sorot mata yang seperti meyelidiknya itu begitu tajam; Dan… Sesuatu seperti menariknya hingga dia tak ingin lepas dari mata itu.

"Apa pedulimu?"ucap Yunho akhirnya. Tangannya sudah menyentuh kasar pundak Jaejoong, kemudian coba mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Eh?"

"Apa pedulimu, huh?"

Yunho semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, tapi Jaejoong berusaha menjauh. Itu membuat punggung Jaejoong berbenturan dengan dinding. Jaejoong sempat meringis tapi sesuatu yang menjebak bibirnya menghentikan suaranya. Yunho sudah mengunci bibirnya agar tak bicara; begitu juga dengan tubuhnya agar tak kemana-mana. Jaejoong masih saja berusaha berontak. Pria tampan ini mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tapi sia-sia saja, kekuatan Yunho jelas tak bisa ditandinginya. Walau Yunho dalam keadaan mabuk, tak membuat dia lemah. Dengan cepat tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Menyimpan kedua tangan itu sebelah-menyebelah dengan kepala Jaejoong. Serta menautkan jemarinya di sana.

Lidah basah Yunho terus menyapuh permukaan bibir Jaejoong yang masih tertutup. Berharap Jaejoong membalasnya. Namun Jaejoong masih pasif, tak ada pergerakan yang terjadi sampai Yunho menggigit kecil bibir Jaejoong. Pemiliknya dengan reflek membuka mulutnya. Yunho mengambil kesempatan ini untuk lebih menyesap, mendorong lidahnya, membelit lidah Jaejoong, serta menyelam ke dalam mulut kecil Jaejoong.

"Nngghh.. "

Suara pertama yang terdengar dari Jaejoong. Suara keluhan tertahan akibat keganasan permainan bibir Yunho yang mulai menimbulkan sensasi nikmat padanya. Jaejoong akhirnya terbuai. Dengan perlahan memejamkan matanya, kemudian mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Merespon perlakuan Yunho di bibirnya. Lidahnya juga membelit lidah Yunho. Saling bertukar saliva. Sungguh memabukkan.

Jaejoong tersadar setelah tadi dibuat tak berdaya. Jaejoong mengumpulkan kekuatannya ketika dirasa genggaman tangan Yunho pada tangannya sudah melemah, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh yang menjebakknya itu.

Yunho jatuh ke lantai, dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat Jaejoong sekali lagi. Mungkin Yunho memang dalam keadaan yang sangat mabuk, sehingga berbuat sejauh ini dengan Jaejoong, meski perasaannya pada Jaejoong semakin dalam, tapi tak sepantasnya Yunho seperti ini.

"Mianhae"kata Yunho pula.

Jaejoong segera menjauh dari Yunho. Tak sedikitpun menanggapi permintaan maaf Yunho, atau memberinya pertolongan untuk sekedar bangkit dari lantai. Meski dia merasa mata yang terus memandangnya itu begitu indah, tapi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus membuatnya terhanyut.

* * *

Yunho masih terduduk di lantai saat Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke luar toilet. Mendapat penolakan dari Jaejoong tadi memang membuat dada Yunho agak sakit. Meski tadi juga Jaejoong sempat membalas ciumannya, tapi itu tak lama setelah Jaejoong benar-benar sadar. Yunho masih memandangi Jaejoong yang akhirnya menghilang ditelan dinding. Tidak mungkin jika dia membiarkan Jaejoong pergi tanpa perkataan sedikitpun. Hubungan mereka akan semakin tak baik. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan membencinya. Yunho akhirnya berdiri. Melawan rasa pusing di kepalanya dan kemudian berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong"Panggil Yunho.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat untuk lebih mendekat pada Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya Yunho dapat meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong tertarik ke arahnya.

"Yah. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berusaha berontak, dan melepaskan cengkraman jemari Yunho di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tapi seperti tadi, Yunho jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"lepaskan aku"kata Jaejoong pula.

Yunho tak menggubris perkataan dan gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang merontah. Yunho malah semakin menarik Jaejoong, membawa pria yang usianya jauh di atas dirinya kembali ke dalam toilet. Bahkan saat banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, Yunho seolah tak mau tahu.

"Yunho… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan yang tak ada gunanya lagi. Yunho sudah menjebak tubuh Jaejoong ke dinding di salah satu stal dalam toilet. Memojokkan tubuh Jaejoong di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. Yunho seperti kesetanan. Dengan paksa dia meraih tengkuk Jaejoong, mengarahkan bibirnya melumat bibir kemerahan Jaejoong. Menjilati permukaan bibir penuh itu dengan penuh nafsu. Entah sadar atau masih dipengaruhi alcohol, Yunho terus menekan bibir serta tubuhnya bersamaan. Sampai saat Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuhnya, ciuman mereka terlepas.

Deruh napas mereka tak beraturan. Mata keduanya saling menatap dengan berbeda. Yunho menggunakan mata kecilnya mencoba untuk membunuh padangan marah yang tergambar dari mata besar Jaejoong. Dan tak perluh banyak menit untuk Yunho kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong belum sempat untuk kembali merontah, tapi cenkraman di pingganngya dan ciuman ganas di bibirnya sudah mengunci dia untuk tak bergerak. Seolah menikmati dengan tetap berada di penjara yang diciptakan Yunho. Padahal dirinya sama sekali tak mengingikan hal ini.

Ciuman Yunho masih berlangsung dan lebih meningkat daripada sebelumnya. Bibirnya beralih mengecup dagu Jaejoong. Terus menurun hingga menjilati jakun Jaejoong, memberi jilatan di bagian itu. Lidahnya menyesap bagian menonjol di leher putih itu, kemudian bagai berselancar dari depan beralih ke sisi leher Jaejoong. Menjilati permukaan kulit Jaejoong, memberi gigitan kecil di sana. Tanda merah keunguan tampak menghiasi leher Jaejoong.

"lepaskan aku.. Yunho –ahh.."

Jaejoong masih berusaha melakukan penolakan meski pada akhir katanya dia seperti mendesahkan nama Yunho di bibirnya.

Yunho menghentikan perlakuannya di leher Jaejoong, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Jaejoong. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata besar Jaejoong.

"Katakan kau juga menyukaiku.." ucap Yunho. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Tak ada ucapan yang keluar darinya. Jaejoong masih diam seribu bahasa. Hal itu membuat Yunho semakin tertantang untuk melakukannya lagi, atau mungkin lebih.

* * *

"Jaejoong hyung lama sekali di toilet"

Junsu mulai bicara setelah menyimpan gelas tequilanya di meja bar. Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam hyungnya itu tak kembali bersama mereka.

"Yunho hyung juga.." tambah Changmin, mengingatkan kalau Yunho juga ke toilet tadi.

* * *

"Apa.. Kau mau apa?"

Jaejoong membuka matanya ketika merasakan ada yang bergerak pada bagian depan celananya. Dia melihat ke bawah. Tangan Yunho sedang berusaha membuka celananya. Jaejoong tersentak.

"Hentikan.." katanya, mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Yunho dari bagian itu.

Yunho tak sedikitpun menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Dia membekap bibir Jaejoong yang sedari tadi banyak bicara. Perlahan setelah melepaskan kaitan celana jeans Jaejoong, Yunho menurunkan celana itu dan akhirnya benar-benar lepas dari kaki jenjang Jaejoong. Kemudian melepaskan celananya sendiri. Tubuh bagian bawah mereka sudah polos. Tak tertutupi celana lagi. Sesuatu yang bergesekan di bawah sana, semakin membuat Jaejoong terpojok ke dinding. Bibir Yunho yang mengunci bibirnya juga semakin terasa ganas. Mulai memberi gigitan pada permukaan bibir Jaejoong.

Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Jaejoong.

Yunho tak tahu itu. Dia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong, memposisikannya sehinggan kaki Jaejoong melingkar sempurna di pinggang kekarnya. Yunho semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Dan pada detik berikutnya tubuh mereka sudah menyatuh.

Jaejoong mencerngkram pundak Yunho. Dia juga menggigit bibir Yunho. Rasa perih dan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya amat terasa. Yunho sudah menyatuhkan tubuh mereka tanpa peringatan. Ada setetes air lagi mengalir dari mata indahnya yang terpejam. Bukan menikmati, tapi menangisi mengapa terjadi lagi seperti ini. Mengapa?

Yunho melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Jaejoong. Rasa anyir dari darah yang keluar dari bibirnya begitu kuat terasa. Yunho mengusap darah dari sana. Kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya, menghujam tubuh Jaejoong dengan kuat. Bertenaga. Memojokkan tubuh yang lebih kecilnya darinya itu ke dinding. Jaejoong menyimpan kepalanya di pundak Yunho. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho agar tubuhnya tak jatuh.

"Ahh…"

Desahan-desahan terus keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ini terlalu nikmat. Berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar nikmat.

Tak puas hanya polos pada tubuh bagian bawah, Yunho memasukan tangannya ke balik kaos Jaejoong. menjelajahi permukaan kulit Jaejoong yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Kemudian mengangkat kaos Jaejoong, mencoba untuk melepaskannya juga. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menyandar pada dinding saat pakaiannya terangkat dan melewati lehernya. Tanpa menghentikan gerakannya, Yunho membuang kaos Jaejoong ke lantai. Lalu kembali memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

Tetapi gerakannya terhenti begitu saja.

Wajah itu bukan sedang menikmati.

Mata terpejam itu bukan karena terhanyut.

Dan airmata yang membasahi pipi itu….

Sungguh Yunho merasa dirinya sangat bejat. Kurang ajar. Jahat. Tidak berperasaan. Apa lagi?

Demi Tuhan pria yang sedang dipeluknya ini adalah seorang yang lebih tua darinya, dan tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan kasar seperti sekarang. Apa yang Yunho lakukan ini bukan menunjukkan betapa menyukainya dia pada Kim Jaejoong, tapi membuatnya mendapat nilai tak baik.

"Mianhae…"

TBC….

review plisss :)


End file.
